Medical personnel
There are many doctors and other medical practitioners featured in Lost. St. Sebastian Hospital Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute The Others Miami Central University Medical Research Laboratory [[Kahana|The Kahana]] Miscellaneous *Tom Brennan is Kate's childhood sweetheart, an internal medicine doctor for St Francis Hospital (Iowa) *Dr. Ian McVay is an undertaker. He was the doctor who attempted to perform an autopsy on Charlotte Malkin after her "death"; he was contacted by Mr. Eko as a result of the investigation into the Malkin miracle. Dr. McVay claimed that Charlotte never actually died, and provided Eko with a recording of what he claimed to be a failed autopsy that was stopped when Charlotte was resurrected. Eko listens to the recording and leaves Dr. McVay in pursuit of more evidence. *Dr. Kim is the fertility doctor that Sun and Jin see in flashback in , when trying to have a child before the crash. Dr. Kim was apparently the bearer of the unfortunate news that Sun was unable to bear children, but later confessed that he had lied; it was Jin who was infertile—Dr. Kim was afraid of what Jin would do if made aware of the real situation. *Matthew Reed is a counselor for the LAPD. Reed declared Ana Lucia as fit to return to duty *A medical examiner seen in the morgue is the person who tells Jack that his father is dead, played by Geoff Heise who also plays Gas Man who screams "stay away from the gas". *Michael's nurse is a character who appears in flashback in . She converses with Michael regarding children and the sunburned penguin joke ("What's black and white and red all over?"); she says she has 4 children. *The morgue employee was based in Miami, and asked Juliet to sign papers regarding her former husband's body. *Dr. Woodruff was Claire's mother's doctor after she was involved in a car crash. *This ER doctor was present at the hospital Claire and her mother went to after the car accident. * Bernard worked as a dentist before the crash. * The head nurse informed Claire that there was a new American doctor in the room with her mother. This doctor turned out to be her father, Christian Shephard. * Dr. Kincaid, Esquire was the name of a metafictional hit television series by Howard L. Zukerman. *Dr. Bae assisted Sun-Hwa Kwon's delivery of Ji Yeon Kwon at Choogdong Hospital in 2005. *Libby trained as a young medical student before dropping out in her first year, undertaking practice to become a clinical psychologist instead. * The ER doctor who helped Emily Annabeth Locke deliver John * Dr. Miller called over the P.A. in . * The physical therapist at the Delerue Center for Rehabilitation who treated Locke for the injuries he sustained in his fall. * After taking a look at Jack's ankle, Desmond reveals that he was almost a doctor. * Efren Salonga who helped with the delivery of Charlie Hume * Hajer the Tunisian doctor who set Locke's his leg, after Locke passed from the Orchid (2004) into the Tunisian Sahara (2007). * The DHARMA Initiative doctor called on to inspect a pregnant Amy. * Rosie and Debra are DHARMA Initiative nurses. * E.R. Doctor at Marina Medical Center Long Beach * E.R. Nurse at Marina Medical Center Long Beach * Paramedic at Marina Medical Center Long Beach * Veronica the admitting nurse at Angel of Mercy Hospital * Margaret (What Kate Does) the nurse at Angel of Mercy Hospital * Ethan Goodspeed the doctor at Angel of Mercy Hospital * Doctor at St. Sebastian Hospital * Doctor from Tenerife accidentally killed by Ricardo Alpert * Doctor at St. Sebastian Hospital * Nurse at St. Sebastian Hospital * Nurse Tyra at St. Sebastian Hospital * MRI tech at St. Sebastian Hospital * Simon Holt the EMT at St. Sebastian Hospital * Lynn Johnson the EMT at St. Sebastian Hospital * Surgeon (The Last Recruit) at St. Sebastian Hospital * Nurse at Sun Palms Nursing Home * Orderly (The Candidate) at St. Sebastian Hospital * Kim Kondraki the nurse at Washington Tustin High School * Juliet Carlson the doctor at St. Sebastian Hospital * Jean the nurse at St. Sebastian Hospital Only appearing in The Lost Experience *Dr. Thomas Mittelwerk is the "heir apparent" to Alvar Hanso in leading the the Hanso Foundation. His doctorate seems to be questionable. *Dr. Armand Zander is the director of the Vik Institute; specializes in psychiatry. He knows about a secret ward in the subbasement, where they are running the Valenzetti equation over and over again with autistic savants and mathematicians. Dr. Zander Disappeared shortly after meeting with Rachel Blake *Dr. Hackett works at the Engineering Development Center *Dr. Amy Honale was mentioned in the Captown Inquirer article as working for the South African Hanso hospital embroiled in an illegal organ harvest scandal. *Dr. Roderick Johnson worked for the Centers for Disease Control, and had correspondence with the Global Welfare Consortium. *Dr. Eliza Vasquez was the physician who treated Alvar Hanso after his myocardial infarction at his Narvik Villa. She drew blood without his consent while he was unconscious. She then became very concerned about blood results, and tried unsuccessfully to contact him on multiple occasions by mail. *Dr. Kini headed Project Sumo *Dr. Perez was also involved in Project Sumo *Nurse "Sophia" was the former nurse of Mittelwerk. Rachel Blake tried to convince her to turn informant for her, but didn't have enough money to bribe her to give all her information. Cast and crew Some of the real people involved with the production of Lost are medical personnel. *Steven Labrash *Mark Stitham *A film set medic is identified by Evangeline Lilly on the extra "Crew Tribute with Evangeline Lilly" on the Lost: The Complete Third Season (DVD) es:Personal médico fr:Personnel médical pl:Dokotor (Szpital św. Sebastiana) ru:Медики Category:Lists * Category:Characters Category:Character groups